Aircraft frequently transmit and receive communications and navigation signals over a plurality of communication and navigation channels. To coordinate the selection and use of different communication and navigation channels, most conventional aircraft include one or more audio panels that include circuitry and controls for selecting between the various available communications and navigation channels. Due to the high number of communication and navigation signals received by modern aircraft, the aircraft may contain many knobs to adjust and control characteristics of the signals. The preset routing configurations between crew members and passengers are often associated with a single intercom isolation mode. To select a preset routing configuration, the pilot must typically retrieve the preset intercom isolation mode from reference materials or memory.